


Let's Wait 'Till Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta Knight reflects on King Dedede's current situation. Contains mpreg and m/m. I may write more, but this does work as a one-shot.<br/>Has also been posted to fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The shuffle of small, rounded feet against the carpet tried to keep itself as quiet as possible. A gloved hand reached up for the door handle at the end of the room, only to creak and give away the plan.  
“...You leaving?” Came a thick lull from the bed behind. The masked runaway turned around towards the voice, and wrung his hands.  
“Er, yes, I… I have to-”  
“You could’ve asked, and you could’ve waited ‘till morning, Meta Knight-zoi…”  
Meta Knight paused.  
“I am sorry, Dedede.”   
“Come back to bed. I get lonely when you’re not here.” That decadent resonance with the low drawl in his tone… A kingly voice, defining him as ruler. It was a bit of what kept Meta Knight here, part of his brain begging to hear more of it. And with as much as the king liked to talk, that wasn’t a problem at all.   
The other, much larger and more important bit of what kept him here was the responsibility he had to watch over King Dedede, and to keep him safe. But it was no longer just Dedede anymore. Over the past months, Dedede had heavied and rounded his figure with what anybody would only ever refer to as ‘an heir to Dedede’s throne.’ Dedede was partially excited and partially scared, but the rest of whatever he felt was contempt for those who were happily waiting for a ruler better than he.   
Meta Knight crawled back into bed next to Dedede, lifting the covers and catching a glimpse of the taut curve that held the king’s eventual child.   
“I don’t know how you do that, sleeping in full armor-zoi…” Dedede mumbled, turning on his side towards Meta Knight.   
“I manage.” Meta Knight replied, pulling the comforter up past his feet. Unfortunately, it didn’t have much use past that point. Unless he wanted to end the conversation right there and pull it up to his mouth.  
Dedede slowly drew out an ungloved hand to Meta Knight’s mask. He didn’t resist. Dedede pulled it off, revealing the blue face that was blushing a deeper blue below the eyes.   
“Isn’t that better?” Meta Knight briefly nodded, shakily taking back his mask and putting it on the nightstand next to the bed.   
Dedede turned again, this time looking upward to the ceiling. A short silence overcame them.  
“How… are you feeling?” Meta Knight slowly asked to break the monotony. The noise startled Dedede, who raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to look at him.  
“You mean... in general-zoi?”  
“Uh-... yes.”  
Dedede drew in a breath. “I can’t get used to it. My back hurts, and everyone’s waiting for me to leave-zoi.”  
Meta Knight contemplated the answer.  
“I am sorry for making you go through this, Dedede.”  
“I don’t need apologies… I need a backrub-zoi.”  
“I can give you that.”  
Dedede paused.  
“Nah. It’s warm under here… Let’s wait ‘till morning.”


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> worse things have been written

Meta Knight woke up back-to-back with the king. Sunshine crawled through the window, leaving marks on the floor where it had landed. Meta Knight blinked his eyes, and turned around to look at the king. He would be sleeping peacefully, had it not been for the aches and pains that raided him, even in sleep. An heir to the throne did not come without a price. Meta Knight kept quiet and still so as not to wake his ruler up.  
He labeled King Dedede as his higher authority. He felt like he shouldn’t treat himself as anything more than his inferior when consulting the king. However, King Dedede felt differently, and had treated Meta Knight as his equal long before his pregnancy. He was happy that Meta Knight felt nothing but respect for him, which was refreshing compared to everyone else in the kingdom.   
Meta Knight knew this, and didn’t know what to do about it. He stayed in where he felt was his place, and that was all he could find certain.  
Dedede eventually stirred, waking to the warm spot on his back where he met contact with Meta Knight.   
“Good morning.” Meta Knight greeted, flinching when it startled Dedede.   
“G’morning-zoi…” He mumbled back.   
There was a long, beautiful pause.   
“You said you’d give me a backrub-zoi…” Dedede said to break it. Meta Knight became alert, turning slightly to look at him.  
“I… Yes, I will.”   
Another pause, before Dedede sat up and stretched his arms, yawning.   
“Get on with it, then.”   
Meta Knight stood up on the bed, (not like it made much difference,) and raised his hands up to Dedede’s back. Dedede did not cringe or pull back when Meta Knight started rubbing.  
“Ack, Escargon knows how to do it…” Dedede blurted, making Meta Knight stop. Dedede realized the fault in what he said.  
“But you’re much more gentle-zoi.” He added. Meta Knight went back to it, this time with shaking hands.   
After a while, Dedede’s back slumped, and Meta Knight took this as boredom. He paused, wondering if he should stop. Instead, his hands crept down, and pulled out the end of Dedede’s nightgown. His hands went under, and rubbed his back directly. Dedede raised his head.  
“Hey, that feels better-zoi.” He muttered, and Meta Knight nodded.  
What Meta Knight noticed was how much softer the king’s down had gotten very shortly after he became pregnant. It was most likely from the increase of fatty foods he had been eating because of it, but Meta Knight liked it regardless. If only he had more reasons, more excuses to feel it. He might as well enjoy this time.  
There was a long strain of silence as Meta Knight rubbed the king’s back, and the king enjoyed the pampering. After a while, though, Dedede quickly gasped, and his back went straight.  
“What’s wrong?” Meta Knight asked. Dedede turned himself sideways, with one foot leaning off the bed. He grasped Meta Knight’s hand, trailing it over his stomach with an excited smile. He found the spot, and looked back at Meta Knight, waiting for him to respond.   
Meta Knight felt something rub against the underside of Dedede’s skin in a line, before vanishing. As soon as he felt it, his hand reached back instinctively.  
“You feel that-zoi?” Dedede asked. Meta Knight nodded, and Dedede simply laughed.


End file.
